


ОТ4

by ka_mai



Category: D.Gray-man, Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Multi, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai





	ОТ4

– Марни! – грустно прошептала Слепая Мэг.  
– Марни! – взвыл Нейтан.  
– Марни! – мрачно прогудел Ротти.  
«Да что мне, разорваться?» – скривившись, подумала акума.


End file.
